The aim of this study is to determine whether stimulation of somatostatin secretion is involved in the negative feedback effect of IGF-I on GH secretion. This will be examined by infusing IGF-I with and without arginine. A total of 6 subjects have completed study; abstract submitted to Endo Soc 98; recruitment continuing.